Marked By Betrayal
by OutThereOtaku
Summary: Eggmanland is finally coming to be, and Sonic the hedgehog made it all possible. With the blue blur himself as Eggman's loyal assistant, it's up to Tails and friends to get their beloved hedgehog back before he loses his mind for good.
1. Getting in is the easy part

The hillside was dead silent as the shining stars watched from the dark canvas of a sky above. It was the kind of silence that wouldn't last more than ten or fifteen seconds give or take. Let's see… 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9- _BOOM! _Sure enough it ended just like that. The fiery explosion cracked into the air. The cause was obvious, the blue hedgehog and the egg-shaped scientist were at it again. _KABLAM!_ Another explosion lit up the sky sending debris flying. Out of nowhere a streak of blue whizzed by at ultra-sonic speed. There was the blue hedgehog with a cocky grin on his muzzle and a determined glint in his eyes. His feet were flying, a mere blur of red and white as he raced along the metal hallway.

Several robots and badniks foolishly stepped into his path only to become scrap metal with easily placed homing-attacks. One after the other he leaped like a homing missile into each of them. Tiny flickies bounced out of the hunks of metal, happy to be free. One unlucky orange egg pawn went for it, prepared to stop the hedgehog. Effortlessly the blue blur leaped up, put a gloved hand on the robots head, somersaulted around and kicked it to pieces. All in a matter of seconds! He looked down at his arm as the small watch device lit up with a two-tailed logo.

"Sonic! Keep going down that tunnel!" Tails called from the communicator. The yellow fox was shaking anxiously from his prized plane, the tornado. He was flying just above Dr. Eggman's factory guiding his blue friend. He watched the background behind Sonic's face illuminating in a fiery orange blaze. "Roger that buddy!" The familiar cocky voice shouted above the firing bullets. This one would be tough, but nothing the famous blue blur couldn't handle. "Egg pawns! Get into position! I want that hedgehog captured!" Eggman's frustrated tone came through the intercom. Soon as the robots showed up the blue hedgehog rolled his eyes snickering to himself. He curled himself into a spiked ball and revved into them quick as a speeding bullet sending them all flying in opposite directions. "Steeeeeerrrrrriiiike!" Sonic drawled in a mocking tone. "Still not quite as fun as bowling with Orbot's head of course, hehehe."

Tails quickly drummed a gloved hand over the computer screen. "Focus Sonic! The generator is just down that hall on your left-"

"Waaaay ahead of ya Tails!"

Sonic flew into the circular room and skid to a screeching halt. He threw himself behind cylinder shaped machines at the wall and scanned the doorway as the remaining robots kept going past it, looking for him. He glanced down at Tails' face on the watch again, "Okay buddy I'm in. Tell me what I gotta do to trash that generator."

"It's pretty simple. Wind the hydraulic apparatus valve counterclockwise in a full rotation then-"

"English Tails!"

"Ugh… turn the blue thing left til it clicks… then smash it."

"Ah much better thaaank you!"

The blue hedgehog carefully got to his feet and after a quick glance around went to the machine at the center. He gripped the light blue cog in hand and followed the fox's instructions. A red beeping light appeared overhead along with an ear-shattering siren. Sonic quickly rolled into a spin-dash and drove through the machine at full speed. Once out several electrical wires danced and spit charges of electricity every which way. His ears twitched in distress as the sirens became more persistent. "Yo Tails! I'd like to get outta here! Which way is the exit?" He shouted. Looking down at his watch the screen had gone to gray static. "Tails?"

The sirens cut out and a silver wide screen popped up from the wall. Eggman's mustachioed face appeared with a devious grin, "Ohohoho why hello Sonic. It seems you've destroyed my generator."

"Got that right Egghead! Why don't ya just give up? You only have so many of these things and I have already wrecked half of em!"

"That may be true moronic hedgehog, but this time I have a little surprise of my own!" With that, the rotund doctor snapped his fingers. Two egg pawns came in carrying a struggling two-tailed yellow fox. "S-sonic!" He cried out in worry. The robots held fast to both his arms dangling him from them. The blue blur sighed and folded his arms in defeat. "Okay Eggman, what do you want?"

"What I want is simple dear boy, come to the central control room. And get here fast if you don't want fox-boy here to become cannon fodder."

"Don't touch him egghead or I'll do worse than fire you from a cannon!" With a quick figure-eight revving up, Sonic was bolting through the halls and reached the central control in a matter of seconds. There above him Eggman was behind a sheet of glass in a gray computer room. (Insert obvious Vector reference here) He caught Tails' eye and shot him a brief smile. "Okay I'm here! Let's get this party started!" He called up to the doctor. Eggman sneered and adjusted his dark glasses. "I'll let him go free but only if YOU take his place hedgehog."

"Figured you'd try something like that Egghead… I know I'm awesome but you had to stage a kidnapping? I would have given you an autograph if ya just asked me." Sonic put the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. "Go on without me Tails!" Now raising the pitch of his voice for effect, "I'll get along somehow. What a cruel world!" Behind the glass the doctor's gloved hand smacked down onto a red button on the computer. Out of nowhere a glass vial slid from the ground encasing the little hedgehog inside of it. His green eyes blinked in utter confusion but regained their suave as he drummed his knuckles across the hard glass. "Yo Eggman, you're not launching me into space again right? That's pretty cliché, you already did that in 2001 remember? Good memories."

"No Sonic, I am not doing that again. This time I don't have to! You'll see ohohohohohohoh-" *cough* *cough*

"I should let you catch me more often, you enjoy it WAAAAAY too much Eggy. Just pulls at the ol heart strings seein ya this way."

The egg-shaped scientist was now rapidly punching keys on the computer in a giddy fashion. "You won't get away with this Eggman! Sonic always beats you!" The little fox shouted from the sidelines as the robots held him fast in place. "Hoho, I'm so glad you're here to witness this, Tails. This will be your last chance to see him as himself."

"W-what do you mean by that!?" The little fox's heart was racing. He struggled against the robotic grips on his arms with no prevail. His light blue eyes full of worry caught those of emerald green from below. With one look Sonic's eyes could tell him, _it'll be okay buddy. _Tails wasn't so sure this time. "I used to be obsessed with catching you furry creatures and turning you into my own personal robots," Eggman began, "Now I realize I haven't been trying to utilize your full potential… Say goodbye to your will hedgehog. You belong- to me!" With that the vile holding Sonic became clouded in thick creamy white fog. "Hey—what's going on!?" The hedgehog called out. His previously cocky attitude faded away in an instant and reality of the situation came crashing down. He dropped to his knees inside the glass pressing his ears flat to his head. The hedgehog's hands were shaking and his eyes wide. Every which way he looked; a haze of pure white clouded all vision.


	2. When your bestie forgets you

"No… Soooonic!" The yellow fox cried out in utter terror. With all his might he swung his feet into one of the egg pawns holding him. He spun his twin-tails into a helicopter and was released at last. He stomped on the egg pawns heads and flew into Eggman. The doctor was stronger than the small fox and backhanded him into the glass wall rather harshly. Tails sat up and rubbed his throbbing head before turning to see behind him. The glass vile was now lowering back into the floor. The fog had cleared up entirely revealing the twitching hedgehog on his knees. His ears were now fully alert and perked up towards the computer room. He slowly placed his hand on his knee and eased himself up. Tails flinched and held back a strained shriek. Sonic had a strange look in his eye. His usual fun-loving smirk was nowhere to be seen, but a stone cold serious glare replaced it. "Well Sonic, how do you feel?" The doctor asked barely hiding his glee. The blue blur glanced at Tails without recognition and back to the doctor. A small devious smile played at his lips. "I'm good doc. I am fully prepared and at your loyalty." With that, Sonic bowed to the doctor above him. Tails' jaw dropped and his eyes wide. "W-what did he say?" The young fox could barely speak as his throat was sore and burning.

"You would know better than anyone Tails," The egg-shaped man began, "Sonic has always had a pretty strong willpower but with the right invention, and perfected use of mind-swiping power… I have turned my old nemesis into my most powerful ally. Of course I will need to alter his memories a bit, as my grandfather did with Shadow. But in time Sonic won't recall ever being a hero, all he will know is to serve the Eggman Empire!" Tails' stared down at his friend, stunned. _No that could never happen… he has to be faking… Sonic is too strong to lose himself. _"It has been a pleasure fox-boy; thanks to you I have now achieved one of my ultimate goals! Would you show him the way out hedgehog?"

Sonic leaped up as Eggman lowered the glass wall between the two rooms to let him in. He jumped down into the control room looking at the little fox. He picked Tails up by the scruff of his neck and walked out into the cold air of the steel hallway. "Sonic you were just faking to escape right? Right?" Tails asked hopefully from his friend's grip on him. A confused stare met his own. "I don't know what you mean. Doctor Robotnik has asked me to escort you out. You must be pretty good if you got in there by yourself little guy." It was the strangest thing. Sonic was talking like himself, acting like himself but his morals had been completely erased and his best friend forgotten.

He was walking; Sonic the hedgehog didn't WALK anywhere… So did he forget he was the fastest thing alive? Once at the entrance he set the fox down on the dead grass and proceeded to go back inside Eggman's base. A shaky hand caught his arm. "S-sonic wait! You're… you're serious? You don't remember me?" He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice, but he hoped it would help. The blue blur scratched his head with his free hand and blinked several times. "Can't say that I do. What did the doc call you? Tails?"

"Yeah you know, best friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower?"

"Like Miles per hour? Hahahahahah… man I thought I made bad puns, good one little guy!"

"Hilarious, never heard that one before… but you have to remember all the adventures we have been on!"

"Adventures?"

"Remember we have been to an Interstellar amusement park full of aliens, the lost hex where the zeti tried to turn me into a robot, there was that trip through time where we saw our classic selves, that couple of times metal Sonic tried to obliterate us… Nothing?"

"Dude I have no idea what you're talking about, but all of that sounds AWESOME!"

"YOU lived all of that!"

"Sorry little guy I just don't know. My brain is all kinds of fuzzy right now. Anyway I probably shouldn't be talking to you, you don't seem that bad but if the doc wanted you out it was probably for a good reason. Catch ya later!"

With a wink Sonic sped back into Eggman's base and the steel doors latched behind him. Tails stood there holding his hand out, utterly astounded. All of the explosions and firing had stopped leaving the fox in absolute darkness and quiet. "Sonic…" He barely recognized his own quiet voice breaking the silence. _It's your fault Tails. _"What?" _If you hadn't been kidnapped Sonic wouldn't have had to give up. It's your fault he's gone. _His harsh consciousness had taken over. Stinging tears threatened to burst out. And they did. He thought of how he would tell his friends once he got home without Sonic. Amy, she would probably be mortified. Knuckles, he acted tough but would be just as miserable. It didn't matter who it was, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, the chaotix, it affected them all. Tails' mistake had done this.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tails! Where's Sonic? Didn't you two go to the base to take out the generator?" Amy Rose said as she was pulling fresh chocolate chip cookies from the oven. She had a frilly white apron on over her normal red dress and a bit of chocolate on her face. "Would you like one Tails? I made them for Sonic but since he's not back yet it can be our little secret." Tails had been silent since returning from the base in the tornado. It wasn't like him, especially after a mission. Usually he couldn't wait to detail everything that happened, telling stories excitedly. He was just sitting there on the couch with his hands coiled into each other and his head resting on them. He was also shaking a bit. "Tails?" She repeated. She tipped her head to the side to look down at him through her pink quills. "Amy… I have to tell you something." He said quietly. The girl blinked a couple of times, taken aback by the sad look in his eyes.<p>

Amy set the tray down on the counter along with her puffy oven mitts. She then plopped down on the couch next to her friend. "What is it Tails? Is it something to do with Sonic?" She asked calmly. Tails lifted his head and looked at her guiltily. She brushed the chocolate off her cheek with her thumb and wiped it on the apron. "Yes…" He said, barely audible. Amy leaned in closer waiting for his words. He took a deep breath and managed to spit out, "Sonic was captured by Eggman."

"That's what you're worried about? Sonic ALWAYS gets away no matter what; he can take care of himself if it's just Eggman."

"No this time, he won't be getting away…"

"Why… what happened to Sonic?"

"While we were sabotaging the generator, I got caught by some of Eggman's mechs. To get me out, Sonic agreed to let himself get caught… Eggman dusted him with this weird white stuff that gave him amnesia. He thought he was Eggman's minion, so he threw me out."

Amy had gone completely blanch, her eyes wide and showing no registering emotion. _Either she doesn't believe me or she is angry… _"Amy?"

"I know what to do!" She said suddenly standing up. She put her hands on her hips and a determined smile etched into her muzzle. She brought one hand up and made a confident fist. "Sonic can't resist MY charm. Soon as he sees me, he'll snap right out of it! Sonic is waaay too smart for Eggman's tricks, so there is no way we can't get him back to his usual self. Haha!"

"Uh Amy… I'm not so sure about-"

"It'll work alright. You and I will sneak into the base and kidnap him. Then we'll get him back here, jog his memory a bit and BOOM! Instant boyfriend- I mean he'll get his memory back!"

She grabbed Tails' hands and hoisted him off the couch. She spun him in circles and jumped up and down excitedly. "A—my I didn't think you'd be… happy, about this." The fox yelped while the girl spun him dizzily. She giggled, "It is the perfect opportunity. We have to stay optimistic or we won't get him back—and I KNOW we'll get him back! You and me Tails, we are going to save Sonic!"

The little fox stood gaping bright blue eyes wide open. He couldn't help but smile a bit. She didn't blame him… that's all that mattered.


	3. Time for a rescue mission

"Dawww idn't he cute when he's sleepin! Looks just like a sleepy hedgehog!" The yellow cube-headed robot snickered. Orbot sighed and looked woefully at his counterpart. The two robots had come across the sleeping hedgehog in one of the control rooms. Sonic's ears were twitching involuntarily, his hands resting on his chest and breathing deeply. Soon as he had gotten back the poor thing was confused out of his mind. He found a place to hide under a dark desk, and ended up falling asleep there.

"He IS a hedgehog. Let's just do what the boss wanted."

"Aw you're no fun!"

Carefully Orbot lifted Sonic's head while Cubot lifted his feet. "Agh, ya didn't tell me he was gonna be so heavy!" The yellow robot complained.

"Where do you think all those chili dogs he eats go?"

"Uhhh in his stomach duh! What kind of question issat?"

"It's an expression…"

"Espresso? No thanks ahm not thirsty!"

"Just start moving."

The robots carried the unconscious hedgehog through the hallways until they reached the experiment room. With a bit of difficulty they lifted his fluffy body onto a sleek silver table. "Did you find Sonic?" A booming voice called from the corridor. The two shaky robots moved aside as the rotund man stepped into the room. "Yes sir, here he is." Orbot spoke intelligently. The doctor's wide grin flashed under his mustache. "Excellent! You two can go until I call you back, this might take a while." Orbot and Cubot wafted out of the room and the door was slammed shut behind them. Eggman brought down a white light over the hedgehog and assembled various technological devices on the edge of the table. He carefully lifted a soft blue ear and securely planted a microchip into it. He then wired it to his computer and transferred specially made data into it. "It amazes me how evil I am sometimes hohoho. My grandfather may have only been able to give Shadow one motive, but I have completely rewritten you with years' worth of fake memories in a single chip. Now my enemies will be your enemies and my goals, yours." The man put a hand on the hedgehog's soft blue forehead. "All my plans are finally coming to reality! It makes me positively tingly!"

* * *

><p>Back at Amy's house the pink hedgehog was rushing around as Tails watched from the doorway. "Amy we have everything we need, can we pleeeeease go?" He asked tiredly.<p>

"Yeah, I just wanted to pretty myself up for my Sonic!" She said pensively as she adjusted her red headband in a mirror time and time again. "Amy-" He tried again. "I'm ready. I'm ready! Let's go! She rushed out the open door, spinning the little fox around and dragging him with her.

"Hello Amy! Hello Mr. Tails!" A quiet voice popped out of nowhere. Amy looked down and beamed. The tiny cream and orange rabbit was there holding a basket of flowers. Her little blue chao, Cheese was sleeping happily curled up with the plants. The young girl's big innocent eyes beamed up brightly. "Hi Cream! We can't really stop right now though… sorry sweetie." Amy said sadly to her friend. The young rabbit shook her head in understanding starting again,"It's not that important… I just wanted to give you and Mr. Sonic some flowers! Mama said it was alright. I made you crowns too!" She smiled sweetly lifting up the pretty basket. "Sorry Cream, but Sonic isn't here…" Tails mentioned scratching the back of his head. "Huh? Where is he?" She asked again in her sugary tone. The tiny chao stretched a bit in the basket and let out a peaceful yawn.

Amy smiled a bit sadly and answered, "He was captured by Eggman and he can't get away without our help this time. We'll find him and bring him back okay? Then you can give him your crown." The little rabbit's petite amber eyes flickered with worry. "Okay. Please be careful Amy and Mr. Tails! If anyone can save Mr. Sonic you can." She beamed. Amy and Tails climbed into the Tornado and waved goodbye. Cream waved happily back to both of them and got back a ways from the plane.

The grass blew this way and that from the Tornado's wild propellers firing up. Tails gripped the throttle in his confident hands and pulled. In seconds they were taking off down the runway. The palm trees along the edges were lowered to their sides to make room and soon the plane was off into the sky.

Soon everything was back into position and the plane had taken off. Cream stared after them as they took off through the sky disappearing in the mass of white clouds overhead. "What if they need help finding Mr. Sonic, cheese?" The tiny girl asked the chao thoughtfully. "I know who can find things! He would be able to help them for sure… Cheese we have to go to Angel Island and fast. Mama won't mind if were a little late, since it's for a good reason."

"chao chao!"

Cream beamed down at the little creature and started flapping her ears for takeoff.


	4. Villainy training 101

"Very good Sonic! Keep it up, and we'll be ready to move on to the next test." The giddy doctor called out to the hedgehog from his comfortable seat on the sidelines. He was reclined sipping a glass of lemonade overlooking the training. Sonic was in a circular arena being made to beat up on dolls that closely resembled foxes and echidnas he had once known. The hedgehog narrowed his eyes at the yellow fox doll he had run into with his spin dash. _Tails_, he thought. _We used to be best friends, and then he betrayed me. _The chip Eggman had planted in the hedgehog had completely changed his memories. His friends were now his enemies, and his enemies now his allies. It was all very confusing.

The blue blur tossed the doll aside with a satisfied smirk at the compliment he was given. Wooden cut outs were popping out from the walls, floor and ceiling. With a grin on his muzzle the anthropomorphic animal sprang up and homing attacked them all with such speed it was as if a single bullet had shot through all of them. He landed on his feet striking a winning pose as the wood chips fell around him. He tossed a sideways glance at the egg-shaped scientist. "So, how'd I do? I'm waaaaaaiting."

"Fantastic hedgehog! You are showing much progress. I have seen what you can do before but now that it isn't against my troops- I mean now that you are ready, we can move on to a different test."

"Ahuh… booooooring, what's up with all these tests anyway Doc? Have I not trained enough by now all the years I have been here?"

"It never hurts to practice your skills dear boy!"

Ivo rose from his chair and made his way to the middle of the arena. He put a hand on Sonic's shoulder like a proud father to a son. One of his plans had actually worked! His old nemesis had been tricked into believing he had always been a loyal minion to the Eggman Empire. What was better than that besides Cubot staying silent for more than twelve seconds? "Alright Sonic, you can take a break now. We'll resume the last few tests later."

"Cool, whatever you say doc." With that the little hedgehog was revving his feet and shot off down the hallway to his living quarters. It was strange to him. If he had really been here so long, shouldn't it feel more… homey? He looked around his room. It was all boring gray, Eggman logos, steel floor, hard mattress and a window that may as well have been plastered to the wall. It was odd seeing nothing personal whatsoever anywhere in sight. Hadn't it always been that way? It didn't feel right somehow. He didn't remember what that fight with Tails was about… Shouldn't he remember why Shadow stopped working for Robotnik? There had to be a reason stealing the master emerald and releasing chaos failed right? Why he had almost called the doctor 'Egghead' on numerous occasions? Or why he liked chili dogs so much? It was a blank slate, utterly white and empty. Sonic was about to flop onto the bare mattress for an afternoon nap when a yellow cube-headed robot stuck his head in. "Sonic! Hey! Hi! Wanna hang with me and Orbot for a while?" He asked in his robotic tone. Without anything better to do, the hedgehog grinned back and followed the robots out into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Back in his control room, Eggman studied the detailed images before him. He twirled his mustache in delight. He had been a bit worried at first of how much power Eggmanland would need to run smoothly, but now he could rest easy. G.U.N. just happened to have the perfect little trinket, and it practically had Robotnik's name all over it. It was just a computer microchip for information storage. But the fun part was that it contained a very hush-hush secret code in controlling all the energy sources in the city. That would be enough to get a kick-start in his brilliant plan of global take-over. All he had to do was get Sonic to go to that G.U.N storage unit and steal the thing. He was Sonic the hedgehog of course, so this would be easy as pie.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hahaha it's your turn Sonic!" Cubot laughed. "I don't agree with this!" The red robot protested dizzily. "Lighten up Orbot it's just a game! If my head came off I'd let YOU use it!" Sonic snickered from down the hall. The yellow cube robot rolled his counterpart's head down the hall where the hedgehog caught it. Even if Orbot couldn't show that much emotion, Sonic could almost feel his disapproving glare. "Haha come on dude, it's fun! Got the 'pins' set Cubot?"<p>

"Ready Sonic!"

"Heeere it comes!"

He wound his arm back and launched the screaming Orbot into the various robot scraps that served as pins knocking everything over. "Strike! Nice one Sonic!" Cubot laughed in applause. Orbot's body picked up his dizzy head and screwed it back into place. "Ugh… I hate to say it but you are getting better at that." He admitted regaining his senses. "Thanks! I've gotta beat Cubot's score; I'm still pretty far from it." The hedgehog winked. _This does feel familiar. Maybe I was thinking about it too much before. _The hedgehog and two robots laughed.

"What on Mobius are you three doing goofing around in here!?" The booming voice woke them from their chuckling. The egg-shaped man strode in, arms on his hips waiting for some kind of explanation. Before any of them could bother, he began again, "No matter, Orbot, Cubot shouldn't you be fixing the Eggmanland roller coaster? Sonic, you are coming with me on a bit of a mission." The hedgehog's ears shot up and he beamed. "A mission!? Why didn't ya say so? I'm READY to get outta here- not that it isn't great, but I wanna do something other than lame training for a change of pace ya know!"

"You'll find this mission suits your abilities quite well. Come along now boy." Dr. Eggman walked away with the hedgehog trailing behind him like a loyal puppy. The two robots stared after the door sad to see their newest pal go. "You know, I rather like having Sonic around. The boss is far easier on us now." Orbot muffled almost embarrassed. "I know what ya mean. It's cool havin a pal around, even if we used to be enemies!" Cubot responded happily.


	5. Packed with a piko piko punch

Cream the rabbit had been flying a while and finally reached the floating island. She admired the tall trees with their full-green leaves and just how many of them there were. She spotted the sand colored ruins in the distance and the turquoise gem in the center that seemed like a mere speck of color from this distance. Seven or so pillars rose up from it, and a long staircase leading to the center. The little rabbit wafted through the trees and landed on the stone steps. She quickly hopped up each one until she had come across a red echidna that was fast asleep. "Mr. Knuckles!" She called out sweetly. He merely rolled over on his side and continued lightly snoring.

"Mr. Knuckles I need your help please…" She tried again just a hair louder. Still Knuckles lay there peacefully. Cream puffed her cheeks out in frustration and looked at the little chao in her basket. "Chao chao!" Cheese peeped encouragingly. The little girl nodded and looked at Knuckles again. She took a deep breath and got a bit closer to him. " PLEASE WAKE UP!" She shouted nearly as loud as she could.

Without warning Knuckles woke with a start flailing his arms. He completely fell off the stairs and landed flat on his head in the grass below. He sat up rubbing the fresh bump on his head crankily and glared up. "What the heck Cream!?" He spat. The little rabbit looked down at her shoes and continued shyly, "I'm very sorry Mr. Knuckles… But I think Amy and Tails need your help."

"My help for what?"

"They are looking for Mr. Sonic… and you are good at finding things, I thought maybe you could help them."

"Find Sonic? He goes wherever whenever, how am I supposed to know where he is? Besides he comes back when he has to."

"No… Something bad happened and Doctor Eggman has him somewhere! What if Amy and Tails get caught too?" Cream finished looking at him sadly. The echidna folded his arms sighing. He couldn't help but stare down at her big eyes. How could anyone say no to that rabbit? "Alright Cream, I'll help out. But I'm doin it my way!"

* * *

><p>Tails parked the Tornado on the grassy field and stared blankly at the unbelievable sight before them. Behind him Amy had stopped kicking the seat impatiently and bolted upright. "SONIC!" She shouted over joyfully. In a sonic-second she was out of the plane and running at the confused blue hedgehog. Just as she was about to wrap her arms around him, he easily side stepped out of her way. His cold expression remained even as she fell over and hit the dirt. She glared up at him from the grass and spat some out of her mouth.<p>

Meanwhile Tails had gotten out of the plane as well. He stared at Sonic with the same hurt in his gaze as before. Sonic put his hands on his hips and chuckled, "Tails and Amy. It's been a while er- no I guess it was yesterday." The pink hedgehog had gotten up and dusted herself off. She looked at Tails with mild confusion, "I thought you said he had amnesia? So why did he totally just call us by name Tails?" She blinked. The blue blur wagged a finger at the two of them, "Yeah I remember you guys; the best friend that betrayed me and the girl that broke my heart. And you're still sticking around in Robotnik's territory, tsk tsk. Not wise."

Amy's jaw dropped. "Broke your- Sonic the hedgehog you explain yourself right now or so help me I'll-"

"Heeehheeehee, matter of fact it seems YOU are the ones with amnesia to me. Stay out of the Doctor's plans, or I'll be the one to deal with you. You can tell that to the little group of rebels you're in as well."

"TAILS what IS he talking about!?" Amy hollered in a fit. The little fox stared at his friends in confusion, unable to make sense of what either of them was saying. His thoughts were shattered when Eggman came by in his hovering egg-mobile. "Now Sonic, there is no time to play with them. We have work to do. There will be plenty of time for that later." He laughed. The hedgehog sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so Doc… I guess I'll go get that thing you wanted then. See you traitors later!" The blue blur flicked a devious smile at the fox and pink girl before taking off in a streak of azure color. "Eggman what did you do to my Sonic!?" Amy wailed after he had gone. She had already materialized a piko piko hammer and was preparing to launch it up at the mustachioed man.

"Sonic isn't your friend anymore, he is my loyal assistant. Didn't Tails explain? I have him to thank for it after all. Ohohoh—gah!" The first hammer struck into the side of the miniature ship leaving a gaping dent in the side. "No why did he say those things! Amnesia is one thing, but it seemed like he still remembered us- but in a bad way!" She snapped again, pulling another hammer from out of nowhere. She spun the yellow handle in her grip impatiently.

"I have simply given him a few fake memories to keep him from asking too many questions! It was quite entertaining coming up with stories as to why he could hate all of you." Another well-aimed piko piko hammer came barreling into the side of the machine. "W-well I'd love to stay and chat with the both of you, but I'd best be off! Don't want to keep my hedgehog waiting too long ohohohoh!" This time Eggman saw the hammer coming and piloted the ship out of the way just in time. The weapon sailed into the air and hit the ground leaving a good sized hole in a patch of grass. A snickering Eggman flew off into the sky and eventually out of sight.

"Tails I didn't get how serious this was at first. That Sonic needs a good long lecture. And if not that, then Eggman needs a good hammer in his face!" The girl said waving her weapon around in the air fiercely. Tails sighed and kicked a small pebble that lay in front of him anxiously. "I might have an idea, but I need a sample of that stuff Eggman used on Sonic. We are going to have to sneak into his base." Amy stopped swinging the object in her hand and nodded at the fox. In a few seconds they were both hopping back into the Tornado.


	6. Bad to the blue

The blue hedgehog watched the dark night sky as the helicopter choppered past noisily. He had been hiding in the shadows on the roof of a G.U.N. storage house. Soon as it had passed overhead Sonic flipped down into the security grate of the building. Safely in the air ducts he watched the small screen on the watch the doctor had given him. The simplified map was pointing him in somewhat of a zigzagging pattern to the item he was supposed to retrieve. The hedgehog took off down the ducts as quickly as he could while still remaining quiet enough no one would notice.

Finally he was right above the room he needed. He quietly lifted the grate and dropped down into the cold gray room below. Several of Eggman's machines and gadgets had been kept here, confiscated by G.U.N. The Guardian unit of nations that is, sort of like the military.

Sonic made his way to a particular glass container holding the item Eggman had ordered him to retrieve. He stared at the transparent case resting on the round pillar where an old computer microchip was lying. He reached out his hand about to touch it.

A yellow arrow-like lightning flash sliced the air between Sonic and the case. The blue blur smirked and turned his attention to the wielder of it. "Heeeey Shadow, long time no see faker!" He grinned. The black and red hedgehog was sitting calmly on the stair railing by the entrance to the room a little distance off. He was adjusting the red and black bands on his arm and smiling coyly. "When I was told to stop the intruder, I never would have guessed it to be a blue hedgehog. What are you doing here Sonic?"

"You guys knew I was here? Man I gotta be more careful. It's cool it's just you though. Maybe you can give me a hand."

Shadow leaped down off the railing stylishly making his way to his counterpart. He peered into the glass case at the small microchip inside it. "Why would YOU need something like this?" He asked calmly eying the other.

"I don't know WHY he wants this thing, but he asked me to get it back for him. That's what I'm doing here." Sonic tapped his fingers on the glass not noticing Shadow's brow furrow slightly. "Are you messing with me?" The darker hedgehog asked bluntly. "Huh? What are you talking about Shads?"

"Eggman… asked you to get it for him, and you are doing it?"

"That's what you do when you work for someone Shads, geez you're with GUN; you should know these things."

"So you ARE messing with me. Pfft, trying to tell me you're working for Dr. Eggman? Come on you blue idiot, what are you REALLY here for?" The black hedgehog was quickly losing patience. He folded his arms sighing. Sonic turned his attention back to Shadow, flicking his ears in confusion. Why was everyone acting like they didn't remember that?

"I think YOU are the ones messing with me. I have been Eggman's assistant for a long time now. You, Tails and Amy must have amnesia or something, none of you make any sense. I'll be taking this now and getting outta here. Okay with you Shadow?" The blue hedgehog sneered. Soon as he tried to touch the case again another yellow chaos spear whizzed by his hand. "It seems to me like the Doctor did something to your memories. That feels familiar. I can't let you take that device though. I'm still a G.U.N. agent with a focus."

"That's real cute Shads! But I have a focus too and I can't leave til I fulfill it. So we gonna fight? Come on come on, I never get to do anything fun anymore!"

Shadow watched the smirk on Sonic's muzzle and sighed. He would have to talk to Tails and Amy to possibly find out what was wrong with the idiot, but for now it looked like there was no alternative to getting him out of the storage than a fight.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Knuckles, not to be rude… but do you know where we are?" The little rabbit asked shyly. She was following the red echidna through a wide green field. Nothing but the sky above them and more green as far as the eye could see from the front. From the side there was a beautiful cliff overlooking the azure waters of Labyrinth zone. Several palm trees lined the hillside and golden rings were scattered about. Cream had both of her hands behind her back and followed Knuckles as he strode through the stage searching for clues.<p>

"Shh Cream! I'm concentrating… hey, why did you follow me anyway?"

"Mama said it was okay if I came with you. I want Mr. Sonic back too and maybe I can help." She said shyly. Knuckles merely sighed and continued on the path. The echidna put his spiked hand up to shield his eyes from the sun's glare to peer into the distance. "If were gonna find that blue moron there are certain things to look out for. So far I can only assume, or hope he has a chaos emerald on him. I can detect them since I'm a guardian. There does happen to be something this way anyhow." The red one explained. "And if he doesn't have any emeralds, it would still help to find them all anyway. It's a shame they scatter almost every time Sonic decides to go super."

"chao!" Cheese piped from behind Cream anxiously.

* * *

><p>The black and red hedgehog was flung backward into the wall cracking the cement. He pried his body from the gray wall shakily. Across from him the blue hedgehog uncurled from his spin dash and stood there cockily. Shadow balled his fist where a burst of green fire was charging up. With full force he sped into Sonic punching him square in the chest. The blue blur was lashed backward at an insane speed and crashed into a pile of boxes. Wood chips splattered the cold air and dusted the steely floor.<p>

"Ugh…" Sonic spat as he eased himself up. "Geez Shads, for a guy who's fifty-plus, you never miss a tick."

"Heh don't be ridiculous, I don't age remember?"

"Sure, but according to your wiki page, you're still an old coot."

"I don't know which is worse, the fact that you just had to break the fourth wall or that you read my Wikipedia page."

"What can I say it gets boooring shut up in Eggman's base! It wasn't very interesting anyway; most of the info is blocked."

Shadow flew up into the air ready to strike the other again. This time the blue blur was ready and sidestepped aside. Yellow chaos spears sailed in a rhythm back striking in every direction. "Ah whoa man, don't singe the fur!" Sonic yelped as he danced to avoid more lightning fast arrows. He revved up and took off running. Shadow skated after him sending more chaos spears in his direction. Without warning Sonic back flipped over the black and red one. He twisted his leg around knocking Shadow off his feet. The latter spit out a wood chip and was up again. Sonic was charging after. Shadow grinned to himself and brought up the purple chaos emerald he had kept with him. It seconds he had warped away sending the blue hedgehog crashing into the box pile. He glanced at the glass container holding the microchip briefly and back to Shadow.

Being the fastest thing alive was much too difficult in such a small space, so in the long run Shadow would probably win this one. _No way am I letting that happen! _Without much hesitation the blue hedgehog spin dashed straight into the other's chest knocking him backward into a pile of boxes. With the other distracted, Sonic sped to the container and slid it open. He slipped the chip out and placed it safely inside his glove before Shadow had managed to get the boxes off of himself. "It's been fun catching up Shads, but I gotta call this one a draw!"

"That's not like you." Shadow brushed himself off, black fur tinted brownish gray from dust.

"I already took too long getting back to the doc anyway. We'll have a rematch next time promise?" The blue hedgehog winked at the other and flipped into the air duct he had entered through. Shadow stared up at the swinging grate and sighed. "Hopefully that device wasn't anything too important…"

* * *

><p>Orbot stretched up his robotic arms and carefully pinned the giant letter 'G' into its place. "It's a shame we have to build this all over again." He muttered to himself.<p>

"Wazzat?" The yellow Cubot asked from under him, holding his partner up to reach the bright "Eggmanland" sign. "Oh that's right, you weren't with us yet. The Doctor once built 'Eggmanland' at the time he used Dark Gaia to split the planet into pieces. It was horrendous… And now we have to build it up again." Orbot shivered uncomfortably at the memory.

A streak of blue whizzed past them heading for the doctor's base. Sonic stared at the tiny microchip in his hand as he raced at the speed of sound. He reached the base and sped inside. "Ah Sonic! You're back a bit later than planned." Ivo chuckled. He was wearing goggles over his eyes leaving his head completely bald. He was doing maintenance on a large machine covered in a white sheet. Sonic tossed the chip to him and casually leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "I ran into Shadow. Something is bothering me." He muttered seriously. The plump man caught the microchip and grinned down at it. "Bothered you say dear boy?" He mumbled barely listening to the blue animal. Sonic watched Eggman beginning again, "Shadow, Tails and Amy all said the same thing… that I'm not actually supposed to work for you or something." At that Ivo set down what he was working on and adjusted his goggles back atop his brow. "They have always tried to discourage you Sonic. They are our enemies remember?"

"Eh… You're right; I guess I was thinking too much. Soooo that chip I got for you, what's it do exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked dear boy! It'd be better to show you." The doctor grinned and rushed off to his computer. He inserted the chip in and booted it up in a hurry. Sonic soon grew bored and yawned. He stared at the gray steel wall back to the object under the sheet. "Alright Sonic ready?"

"Uhh yeah, sure."

The screen was a complex blue and black mapping of the entire city and its surroundings. White power lines were connected every which way to everything on the map. All the electrical wiring marked was now growing a red color and spreading from the doctor's base to every home and place on the map. Soon all the white connections were turned to a solid red. "Uhh I don't get it."

"It is only the beginning. I now have access to the entire cities technology. The Eggman Empire will spread to an unstoppable degree! With you by my side, I'll be unstoppable hohohohoho!"

"Ohhhhkaaay then, sounds like a plan."


End file.
